1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier and a method for making the same, particularly to a hybrid carrier having an interposer and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional leadframe. The conventional leadframe 1 comprises a die pad 101, a frame 102, a plurality of leads 103 and a plurality of tie bars 104. The leads 103 are disposed around the die pad 101. The tie bars 104 are used to fix the die pad 101 at the center portion of the conventional leadframe 1. In applications, a semiconductor device (not shown) is disposed on the die pad 101, and a plurality of conductive wires (not shown) are used to electrically connect the semiconductor device and the leads 103, to form a package. Since the conventional leadframe 1 has few leads 103, the conventional leadframe 1 has insufficient electrical contacts. Therefore, the package with the conventional leadframe 1 has less inputs and outputs, so additional functions of the package could not be added.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a hybrid carrier and a method for making the same to solve the above-mentioned problems.